Escaping The Prince
by mischief mayhem and chaos
Summary: Chapter 20 is up! Well, this is a fairy tale fanfic based loosely on Cinderella although it changes drastically early on. If there's any interest, I'll post more...I would love constructive criticism.
1.

Freedom. What a beautiful word. If only more people knew what it meant, knew how it felt to really be trapped. Not like the little things like, "I can't go out with my friends today 'cause I have to clean my room." That is not being trapped. That is nothing compared to having your whole life planned, to always obey others. What do I know of freedom? More than you, probably. You can decide.  
  
It was March, early spring, the flowers just beginning to come out so you could see little hints of green. I was weeding the tiny vegetable garden that was pretty much, the joy of my life. I wouldn't have even been allowed that except for the fact that my stepmother was very frugal about her money, actually my late father's money, and would rather I grow the vegetables than use her money to buy them. Although the vegetable plants were just beginning to sprout, the weeds had grown faster and tried to choke out my plants. So of course, I had to weed.  
  
That didn't stop my stepsisters from yelling at me to do more chores, though. The more chores that I had to do, the happier they were. They actually liked watching as I scrubbed the floor, making my hands bleed or get cut, pricked, or burned doing the number of minor chores that they always told me to do. Sadistic, aren't they? "Ella!" I heard Violette shriek, "Come do my laundry!" I sighed then got up from my kneeling position, brushing the dirt off of my dress. It didn't look much cleaner but my stepfamily didn't care if I was dirty or not.  
  
I walked back to the mansion that we lived in through the back door. The servant's entrance, my stepsisters had sneered. It was an apt title, though for it was hidden by the ivy covering the house and most people just walked to the front then through the front door. I believe that that is a waste of time so I just use the back door like any intelligent person would. "Hurry up, Ella!" Violette shouted, once again, "If you don't get here fast, I'll tell mother on you and you'll get beaten!"   
  
Some people just don't have any patience. "Coming!" I yell as I climb up the stairs. I knock on her door and a hand thrusts out to dump a pile of dirty laundry on me. "Phew!" I say under my breath, "Does she never wash?" I begin to make my way downstairs until I hear another voice calling out to me. My other stepsister's, Prudence.  
  
"Come take my laundry, too, Ella!" I go to her room and fetch her laundry, wrinkling my nose at the smell.   
  
After washing their clothes, I hang them up to dry outside. The wind blowing makes the clothes balloon out, creating an amusing picture. I glance down at my own dirty dress and decide to also wash it. I have two dresses so I go up to my room in the attic and change. As I wash my dress in the creek, I wonder why I put up with this. Life is so tedious and boring. I've tried to run away a few times but I was caught each time and beaten. The first time was right after my father died, when I was only nine. The second time was when Prudence had taken all my old jewelry, when she was thirteen and I was twelve. The only jewelry I had left was the locket that had once belonged to my mother. Inside, it has a picture of my mother and father. And the third time I had tried to run away was only three years ago when I was fifteen. I decided that I was long overdue for another attempt at escape.  
  
I go back up to my room and gather up my clothes, tying them into a small bundle then wrap a kerchief around my long hair to prevent anyone from recognizing me under all the dirt. Most of the people in my town haven't seen me for quite a number of years, except my stepmother's friends and no one would be able to recognize me except for one thing. My hair was my one distinguishing trait. It was copper colored and it fell down to my knees, letting everyone know who I was. So I braided it then tied it up, hiding the color with the kerchief.  
  
I toyed with the idea of stealing a few of my stepsister's gowns, preferably Prudence's for she didn't wear as much lace as Violette, who was the same age as I. I looked down at myself and rejected that idea for the fact remained that both Prudence and Violette were slightly larger than me, I mean that in the nicest way, of course. And practically being starved didn't help. I brought my things downstairs and sneaked into the pantry, helping myself to a large chunk of cheese and loaf of bread.  
  
Finally, I walked out into the open fields surrounding the mansion. The problem with all my other attempts at running away had been that Prudence and Violette had quickly realized I was gone because I had not come running to their demands which were usually quite random. But this time, I had checked on both of them, making sure they were occupied at the time. Prudence had been lying in bed, eating and Violette had been trying on her new dresses so I had told both of them that I was gathering early berries in the forest and they shouldn't expect me back until dusk.  
  
I decided to head toward town for surely, Prudence and Violette would search in the forest for me. The only one I was afraid of would be my stepmother for she is the only one of that trio who is intelligent, at least intelligent enough to figure out my actions and to think up cruel punishments for my disobedience. At first, I stroll along the dirt path leading toward the town but as I think of my stepmother, my pace gets faster and faster until I am almost running. I reach the main road, oblivious of everything except for my thoughts and running away that I don't even hear the clip clopping of hoofs behind me, slowly catching up.  
  
Too late, I realize someone is behind me on horseback when I am pushed off the road, the dust from the horse's hooves covering me from head to foot. "Come back here, you stinking bastard son of a pig!" I yell, furious as I pick myself up from the dust at the side of the road. The horse slows to a trot then a walk as I scream even more insults. I knew it wasn't wise of me but I was angry. The rider turns the horse around and rides toward me, his golden hair glinting in the sunlight.  
  
I stare, aghast. All the rumors of the prince had been true; slightly curly black hair, bright blue eyes, a straight nose, and full lips all made him the very model of male beauty. Which meant that all the other rumors had also been true, the ones of his cruelty and brutality. And I had just insulted him! "Do you know to whom you are speaking?" the prince asked me, a cruel glint in his eyes.  
  
I swept him a curtsy. "Your Majesty," I murmur, "I apologize."  
  
His hand went to my chin and tilted my face back, causing my kerchief to slide back, revealing my copper colored hair. He fingered a lock of my hair that had escaped then said, "You must be the late baron's daughter. No one else has that shade of hair. Good riddance, I never liked him." he paused then asked, "Now do you know what I do to wenches who insult me and my family?"  
  
"No, sir." I whisper, looking down at the ground for he had released me.  
  
"Usually, I have boiling oil poured onto them then they are hanged." he said, as if to himself, "But I believe I might spare you. Where are you going, in such rags?"  
  
This was probably my only chance to escape his punishment so I decided to tell him the truth. "I am running away," I said boldly, looking into his eyes.  
  
He laughed then said, amusement clear in his voice. "Oh, yes, I forgot about your stepfamily. They treat you like a servant, don't they? And you, the true baron's daughter!" I glared at him fiercely as he continued, "I think I'll bring you back and let you stay in your old house for a little while." He patted the horse. "Come up."  
  
"I don't know how." I muttered.  
  
Amusement made their way into his eyes as he said, "You will need to learn someday." Suddenly, he reached down and grabbed me by the waist, hauling me behind him on the horse. I let out a shriek of protest which was cut short as the horse broke into a canter, me holding onto the prince like the world was falling apart and he was the only one who could save me. We flew down the road toward the house I had been trying to escape from.  
  
When we arrived, he leapt off the horse then helped me down. The front door opened to reveal Prudence's astonished face. She gaped as the prince bowed and said, "I am Prince Alaric. Your sister became lost in the forest and I found her so I brought her back to you."  
  
"Th-thank you, Your Highness," Prudence stuttered, still gawking at the prince, "W-would you like to come in?" By this time, Violette had also appeared and was also gawking at the prince like a dimwit.  
  
Prince Alaric shook his head, "I would love to spend some more time with you ladies but I fear that business keeps me from your pleasant company."  
  
Prudence finally seemed to regain her wits. "Ella! Come back in and dust the house!"  
  
I began to walk to the door when a hand roughly grabbed my arm. The prince turned me around to face him. "What is your name?" he whispered harshly.  
  
I tried my best to look regal as I answered, "Orianna Ellanore Dannaquit, my lord."  
  
He grinned then brought his head down to speak into my ear. "I will come back for you." he whispered then leapt back onto his horse and rode away.  
  
I stood shivering in the middle of the yard, wondering what he meant. 


	2. 

I dropped one of the dishes I had been drying when I heard the trumpets blaring in front of the mansion. The sound of shattering china and bad trumpet playing intermixed is not a pleasant one. I took my time cleaning up the broken pieces and throwing them out then finally, answering the door. I opened the door and saw the young trumpeter, about my own age. He was wearing beautifully tailored velvet and silk clothes but looked staggered which ruined the effect of an intimidating noble. "Yes?" I said.  
  
He stared at me. What was so interesting? I checked my clothes to see if I had a very large noticeable stain or anything that would make someone forget what to say from disgust. To me, I seemed presentable although a bit messy with my hair undone. He was still gawking. "What?" I asked, a bit angrily.  
  
"You're…not what I expected."  
  
"Is that a compliment or an insult?" I asked, amused.  
  
"A compliment, of course." he answered, blushing.  
  
"Well," I said, "Did you have anything else to tell me? Other than commenting on my appearance, I mean."  
  
He blushed again then cleared his throat. "Every young lady in the kingdom is invited to three balls in the prince's honor where the prince will choose his bride." He handed me an invitation. I had forgotten all about the prince since our meeting two months ago, that the prince had just turned twenty a month ago and had to be married soon although three balls to choose a bride was rather strange for a prince. Wouldn't the king and queen want their only son to marry royalty, not commoners? I chuckled to myself; maybe none of the princesses had wanted to marry him. It would serve him right for threatening me. Then a hideous thought crossed my mind. But that would mean that some poor commoner from our kingdom would have to marry him! I already felt sorry for that unfortunate soul.  
  
The messenger had been watching me the whole time I had been thinking. "Shouldn't you be leaving now?" I asked.   
  
He shook his head and asked, "How many women live in this household?"  
  
"Five counting the housekeeper that comes three times a week."  
  
He handed me three more invitations. "Give these to the other women in your household, not including the housekeeper. She will be getting one at her home."  
  
I nodded my thanks then backed into the house and shut the door. 


	3. 

As I came back into the house, my stepmother appeared. She was pretty, tall, and kind looking which was probably why my father married her. But underneath it all, she was a shrewd and cruel person. Personally, I think that she and the prince resemble each other. She stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at me. "Who came to the door?" she asked coldly.  
  
I climbed the stairs slowly then handed her the invitation. "The prince is holding three balls in which he will choose his bride."  
  
My stepmother's lips curled in disgust. "He better not choose my beautiful daughters," she said. Suddenly, a strange look came into her eyes and she looked back at me. "Didn't you meet the prince a few months ago?" I nodded. She smiled cruelly then asked, "Wouldn't you like to leave this house? Well, now here is your chance!"  
  
I stifled a gasp as I figured out what she was planning. She knew that marrying the prince was probably a fate worse than death and here was her chance to utterly destroy me. "I have heard the rumors." I said, looking down at my feet, "I will not marry the prince."  
  
She gave me another cruel smile. "It is up to the prince who he chooses to become his bride. We cannot deny him if he chooses you."  
  
I glared at her fiercely and said, "Then I am not going to the balls." I ran up to my room but not before I heard her reply.  
  
"You will go or you will kill yourself trying not to."  
  
  
  
I began crying softly as soon as I reached my room. She would find some way to force me to go and I had not sunk so low as to consider suicide. The faint click of the lock made me feel even more trapped and depressed. Thankfully, crying wore me out and sleep claimed me.  
  
The next morning, the dressmaker came into my room. At first, I refused to be measured but after a few threats from my stepmother through the locked door, I meekly submitted. After the dressmaker had left, I searched for a way to escape.  
  
The window might be a means to escape if I had enough clothes or blankets to tie together so I could climb down. Of course, a jump was impossible since my room was in the attic. I glanced out the window and saw two young men standing underneath. "What are you doing here?" I called out to them, puzzled.  
  
One of them looked up. "Guarding you, of course." he said.   
  
"Thank you." I said, trying not to show my disappointment. So they were here to keep me from escaping. There was nothing for me to use to break the door open or anything else I could think of. It seemed as if there was no way to escape.  
  
At noon, the door opened and my stepmother stepped in. She carried a tray with food on it and put it on the desk next to the door then turned to me. "Tomorrow, three gowns will arrive, complete with the necessary accessories like jewelry. I am sure you will repay me for the money I am spending on you when you are queen. You will try on all three gowns in front of the dressmaker to make sure they fit correctly. If you do not cooperate, you will not get any food until the first ball, which will occur exactly four days hence. Do you understand?" I nodded and she left. I spent the rest of that day alternating from crying to thinking gloomy thoughts.  
  
As my stepmother had told me, the dressmaker arrived early the next morning, armed with three gowns. The one I was to wear at the first ball was different shades of pale yellow with balloon sleeves that were slit down the middle in the latest fashion. It was tight on top with a billowing skirt and had a square neckline with cream colored lace to accentuate my neck and the jewelry I would be wearing.  
  
My second gown almost matched the color of my hair for it was just a shade lighter. This one had no sleeves and was accompanied by a lace shawl to cover my bare arms. Tiny bronze roses were scattered all along the filmy skirt.  
  
The third gown was made entirely of silk and was a cream color with long draping sleeves and a V-neck. The skirt of this dress, instead of billowing out, clung to my legs unlike the other two. This gown outlined my figure and made me feel self-conscious although the dressmaker said I looked lovely in it. But I didn't want to look lovely! I didn't want to marry the prince! And with the gowns, came the accessories. Necklaces, earrings, bracelets, gloves, even a pair of glass slippers which I was to wear the night of the third ball. Slowly the day of the first ball drew nearer and it dawned on me that I didn't have much time if I still wanted to escape. But by now, I was too depressed and exhausted that I felt no hope that I would be able to escape. 


	4. 

The day of the first ball dawned bright and clear as is expected in May. Early that morning, a maid had come to prepare me for the ball. She applied makeup, brushed my hair and strung it with delicate jeweled flowers. By late afternoon, I was ready to go and I actually looked forward to the ball a bit for it would be the first time I had gone to the royal palace and I was excited about going to a real ball. Also, my depression had drained away and I knew, in some tiny part of my mind, that the prince wouldn't pick me as a bride. Another reason was that my stepmother had given me tiny portions of food for the last few days so that I would fit into my gowns perfectly and so I was starving. Of course, the corset didn't make it better.   
  
Finally, a few hours after dusk, at around eight, we left in a beautiful bejeweled carriage that my stepmother had rented. My stepsisters looked dull beside my finery which was what my stepmother had intended. Only my stepmother's gown rivaled mine for she had nothing to fear, with her age and her two real daughters.  
  
We arrived at the palace slightly late for my stepmother wanted me to make a grand entrance. Everyone in the ballroom fell silent as I appeared at the top of the staircase, the young crier calling out my name. "Orianna Ellanore Dannaquit." My stepmother and stepsisters followed me into the ballroom like shadows as their names were also called. "The Baroness Sara Dannaquit and her daughters, Prudence Dannaquit and Violette Dannaquit." No one paid attention to them, though which was what my stepmother had wanted. All eyes were on me as I descended the staircase, feeling self conscious and uncomfortable in all my finery.  
  
I felt a touch on my elbow and looked up into the clear blue eyes of Prince Alaric. A slight smile was on his lips as he bowed to me and extended his hand to dance. I nodded my acceptance and took his hand as a slow waltz began to play. He leaned in and whispered, "I told you I would come back for you."   
  
I whispered back, "You didn't come for me, I came here."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Not of your own free will." he stated.  
  
I couldn't deny it. I felt his grip on my waist tighten for a second then relax. He was angry but hid it well. "Was the ball your idea?" I asked, breaking the silence that had ensued.  
  
"No," he said, a cold glint in his eyes, "It was my parent's. But it doesn't matter. I have already chosen a bride."  
  
Relief swept through me as I heard his words. There was no threat to me after all. I was safe. "Who is she?" I dared to ask.  
  
His eyes glittered. "You will find out at the third ball."  
  
The waltz ended and he bowed, releasing my hand and waist. I was soon surrounded by other nobles who had been invited, only because I outshone so many of the other ladies who had been afraid that they would be chosen and so, had worn gowns that barely passed for a ballgown. Only a few girls were dressed as finely as I, probably because their mothers only cared about the wealth involved and the title. I let myself enjoy the rest of the evening, dancing with so many young men that they all looked the same to me.   
  
The ball ended around dawn with the nobles staying at the palace for the three days the ball would take place. Quite a few of the more richly dressed girls had followed the noble's to their rooms, obviously for some "entertainment". I felt sickened as I watched them go with the nobles willingly. They all seemed around my age, eighteen and it was disgusting what they would resort to for riches and a title. Many of them would probably end up with child and without a husband. Several of the nobles had suggested that I go up to their rooms with them, leering, but of course, I had declined the offer although one decidedly needed a stronger refusal so I had dumped my wine over his head. All in all, it was pleasant if you discounted the last part, which was probably caused by the overabundance of wine and the fact that men thought that if wine was available, they had to get as drunk as possible. So, at dawn, my stepfamily and I left to go back to my late father's mansion. 


	5. 

Chapter 5   
  
I was woken up at around midafternoon by the arrival of the maid who had come to prepare me for the second ball. Pearls were strung into my elaborately coiled hair and the shawl was draped around my shoulders. Silk gloves enclosed my hands and wrists and beautiful pearl earrings decorated my ears. A silver chain with pearls in the shape of a lily rested in the hollow of my throat. The gown was gorgeous, enhancing the natural highlights in my hair and showing off my slim shoulders. And now I had nothing to be afraid of. I could spend the whole ball enjoying myself and meeting new people. When at first, the ball had seemed like hell, now it seemed like paradise.  
  
We set off for the second ball in the same carriage as before, my stepsisters wearing dull colors that made them practically invisible at the palace. They were miserable; no one had asked them to dance so all they could do was eat the food and watch the dancing couples. I hadn't told any of my stepfamily that the prince had already chosen a bride although my stepmother wondered aloud about my excitement and asked me if I had fallen in love with the prince. I had denied it but she had known that something was different from yesterday. I let her wonder, she didn't deserve to know the delicious secret. In a way, I guess I am like my stepfamily.  
  
This time, there was no fanfare, of which I was glad of. I danced with the people who asked me, although they seemed wary for some reason. "Don't worry," I said jokingly to one of the men, "I don't bite." A nervous expression had come over his face as he glanced around him then finally, laughed softly. I felt like I had done something wrong which gradually ruined the night for me.   
  
At around midnight, Prince Alaric asked for a dance. "You look beautiful," he murmured as he bent over my hand.  
  
"Thank you," I replied, blushing. No one had ever complimented me before except my father. I had always wondered what other people thought when they saw me for my stepfamily had always said that I was ugly although I had always thought that I looked normal. But the prince might be saying that only to be polite. I didn't trust his opinion. After all, hadn't the other nobles stopped asking me for dances?  
  
"Have you had a good time?" he asked, still acting the part of a polite noble.  
  
"As well as can be expected, under these circumstances."  
  
"Now what is that supposed to mean?" he asked curiously. A wisp of soft black hair drifted onto his face. I longed to touch it, to feel the softness of it on my fingertips. It was amazing that such beauty hid such an ugly soul. I quenched the desire and he shook his hair back, taking me out of my reverie.  
  
"I love dancing," I replied, averting my eyes from his handsome face.  
  
"Do you have a lack of partners?" he asked, his eyes glinting. I didn't reply so he continued, "It is partly my fault."  
  
"Really?" I asked, surprised, "Why?"  
  
Amusement played around his lips. "You will find out tomorrow night." he answered, "Meanwhile, I would be glad to dance with you to your heart's content."  
  
I immediately became suspicious. Something seemed wrong but I couldn't figure out what. He seemed a little too polite, a little too…kind. If his chosen bride was having this sort of influence on him, I was glad he had chosen her, whoever she was. It would probably help the kingdom.  
  
We danced for the rest of the night and into the morning. I was able to forget myself and think of Prince Alaric not as the prince but as just another person to dance with. As I was about to leave, he caught my arm like that moment long ago and peered into my face. "Are you coming tomorrow?" he asked, his expression bland.  
  
"What could stop me?" I said jokingly, once again forgetting the rumors of his cruelty. But all he did was to laugh softly and release my arm. 


	6. 

thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, i've decided to post this chapter a bit early! yay! ok, here it is...  
  
Chapter 6   
  
I felt a bit uncomfortable and self conscious in my third and last gown. The cream colored silk clung and displayed my body, making me feel embarrassed. I felt even more appreciative of the long draping sleeves when I looked into the mirror; at least they covered my arms. My hair had been braided and tied around my head like a gleaming coronet. A silver tiara was placed on top of my hair, its yellow gemstones winking at the light. I wore earrings with the same sort of yellow gemstone, as for a necklace, I wore only the locket that my mother had given me.  
  
As soon as I stepped into the ballroom, Prince Alaric came to me. He looked me up and down appreciatively, making me feel naked, then commanded, "Dance with me." I obeyed, afraid he would be in an angry mood if I declined.  
  
We danced till midnight, eventually making our way out to the balcony, the faint strains of the orchestra flowing through the night air. The last notes of the song died away and I tried to pull away from him. His grip tightened around my waist, keeping me from breaking away. "Please," I said, "I would like to rest now."  
  
He didn't say anything as he led me to a stone bench, illuminated by the moonlight but almost hidden by the rosebushes on three sides. His arm was still tight around me as he sat down, pulling me with him. "I intend to spend the rest of the night with you." he said, looking at me.  
  
I wondered what he was thinking and felt a bit afraid. "What about your chosen bride?" I asked, scared of hearing his answer. I didn't know why I was afraid but I knew something was wrong, had been wrong from the beginning.  
  
He bent closer as if to whisper into my ear and I leaned forward. Our lips touched as his free arm crept to the back of my neck. The kiss deepened until I finally broke away, gasping for breath. "You are my chosen bride," he whispered into my ear, his arm still encircling my waist.  
  
"No," I said softly, sobbing, "you must be mistaken…"  
  
For a fleeting second, his eyes grew hard. "I am not mistaken." he replied, looking at me tenderly, "I love you."  
  
I broke away from his grasp, not trusting myself to speak and fled. "Come back!" Prince Alaric called out angrily as I ran. I didn't dare turn back as I ran through the ballroom and out of the palace. At one point, one of my glass slippers fell off but I didn't turn back to get it because I was afraid he would catch me so I just shook of the other slipper, too into the bushes. I saw our carriage waiting, the driver standing next to it and talking to a few of his fellow carriage drivers.  
  
"Take me back!" I gasped as I leapt into the carriage. He obeyed, giving me a strange look as he climbed up. We flew through the streets until we finally reached the mansion. "Go back and wait for my stepsisters and stepmother." I commanded. He nodded and left.  
  
I ran up to my room and hastily took off the dress, throwing all my clothes into a bag. I then ran downstairs to the pantry to get food. That was when I heard the knock on the front door. 


	7. 

Sorry its taken so long but the computer was threatening to fail and my sister was always hogging the phone line...you know, all the usual annoyances but it's finally here! the seventh chapter!  
  
Chapter 7   
  
I froze, my hand halfway to the loaf of bread I had been about to grab. The sound of someone pushing against the door made me regain action. I hurriedly grabbed the bread and shoved it into the bag. I heard the door splinter open and began to panic. They would see if I used the back door but I dare not use the front door which they had come through. How could I escape? I saw shadows on the hall walls and shrank back.  
  
My hand encountered a small knob, which I twisted. I was leaning back so when a small section of the wall disappeared, I fell through. I kicked the wall back into place and heard the latch take. I was in total darkness so I sat by the entrance, knowing that if anyone happened to see the knob, I would be doomed.  
  
I heard voices out there but no one discovered the secret entrance. When they voices had finally faded away, I stayed in the entrance for a few more hours to make sure. When I finally decided to risk opening the entrance, I judged that it was around dawn. I pushed on the wall. It didn't move. Too late, I realized that the latch was on the outside, cleverly hidden. I felt like crying from the hopelessness but stopped myself.  
  
I felt around the entrance and realized that I was actually in a tunnel, not just a small hole. And tunnels have to lead somewhere, don't they? It was completely dark but I decided to go down the tunnel anyway for what other choice did I have? Slowly, I crawled through the tunnel, its sides and floor gradually sloping upward. I dared to hope that it would lead outside, not in some hidden room deep within the earth.  
  
Hours later, I pried open a small trapdoor hidden by long grass and climbed out. I stood up and immediately felt two pairs of rough hands grab my arms. I yelped and began thrashing around, trying to get out of their grasp. "Lively one, ain't she?" chuckled the soldier on my right. I glared at him.  
  
The other soldier said, "Be careful what you say about her, Bran. She don't look like much but she might be the one the prince is looking for." He looked at me thoughtfully, "Don't know how she just up and popped out of the earth like that, though."  
  
"I'm a witch, that's why!" I spat, seizing the idea that they didn't know about my exit, "If you don't let go of me right now, I will transform you into the disgusting toads that you are!"  
  
"In my limited experience," the soldier said, "if you were a witch, you would've gotten yourself away from us or turned us into toads already. So I'm figuring you're not really a witch."  
  
I let loose a string of the most vile curses and insults I could think of. I had been so close to escape only to find it snatched away by a pair of dirty soldiers! The one who had been called Bran laughed. "I never knew such young ladies had such filthy mouths," he said, grinning, "Why, you could teach me!" I just scowled at him.  
  
Eventually, they hauled me back to the mansion from the edge of the forest where I had appeared. The prince stood in the entrance of the front door, watching our approach. The soldiers on either side of me bowed, still gripping my arms tightly. I stayed upright, defiant and glowered at the prince.  
  
Prince Alaric waved his hand languidly and the soldiers let go of my arms and stepped away. The prince took my hand and raised it to his lips. "It's a pleasure to see you again, my dear." he said.  
  
"Unfortunately for me, it isn't a pleasure to see you." I replied, glaring at him.  
  
Prince Alaric's eyebrows drew together in a faint scowl then disappeared. "I am sorry to say that when we are married, I will not tolerate this behavior." he said coolly.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to say this, your royal highness, but I do not remember agreeing to marry you and it is not possible that I ever will." I snapped, my temper making me careless so that I didn't care what he did to me for my insolent words.  
  
He frowned then snapped his fingers. The two soldiers immediately came to my side and hooked my arms through theirs as a grand carriage appeared bearing the emblem of royalty. The two soldiers hauled me into the carriage as I screamed at them. The door was locked and as I looked out the tiny window, I saw the prince placidly watching me then with a sarcastic smile, he blew me a kiss. I turned away, disgusted, sulking as we made our way to the palace. 


	8. 

Chapter 8  
  
I was escorted out of the carriage and into the palace by what seemed like a whole army of guards. I laughed to myself as I saw them. So many guards just to prevent one girl from escaping!  
  
In the hall, my army of guards was replaced by a flock of giggling ladies-in-waiting who led me to my rooms, a whole luxurious suite of rooms at the top of a tower. It seemed that at least one of the ladies-in-waiting would be watching me at all times. I doubted they would do a good job of it, with all their gossip and fussing. Maybe I could escape by tying them up and let them gossip among themselves about me? That would probably keep them entertained for hours…all ideas of escape were suddenly forgotten when I got my first glimpse of their magnificent bathroom.  
  
Everything was made of marble, some tinted a soft pink and others a light bluish grey. The bathtub was huge and was filled with hot water through bronze pipes leading through the floor, a luxury. As I slipped into the bubble filled water, I sighed as my problems seemed to disappear into the foam filled water. While I washed, my many ladies-in-waiting stood around, chatting and doing their various tasks like setting out a dress and bringing out towels. When I finally got out, I let myself be wrapped in a huge fluffy towel almost larger than my body, forced into the stiff, tight dress they had laid out for me, and had my hair brushed and styled multiple times until they finally decided to just leave it as it was.  
  
When I looked in the mirror, I didn't think I looked that much different although my ladies-in-waiting cooed about how beautiful I was and what a gorgeous bride I would make. I knew they only said those things because they were relieved that the prince hadn't chosen them as his bride. I touched the fabric of the dress, golden and stiff with pearls and precious gems. I was wearing what must be worth a fortune! I scowled at my reflection. The king and queen could be using the money to make their kingdom prosper, not waste it on a dress that would probably be worn only once! My ladies-in-waiting didn't notice my expression as they told me that I was to be presented to the king and queen and to have breakfast with them.  
  
I tried to look regal and calm as a little page led me down to the receiving room to see their royal highnesses. As soon as I came in I made a deep curtsy to their royal highnesses. "You may rise," the king said in a deep rich voice. I took a good look at them as I straightened up from the curtsy. The king was a handsome older man, muscular but not overweight and it was obvious where Prince Alaric's looks came from. He had dark brown hair and clear brown eyes that seemed to survey my every gesture. The prince had gotten his black hair and blue eyes from his mother. The queen was beautiful in a sad sort of way, her eyes seeming to be hiding a tragedy.   
  
The king stood up from his throne on the dais and started walking down the steps. When he reached me, he cupped my chin in one of his hands and said, "So you are the girl my son has chosen as his bride. What is your name?"  
  
I felt surprised that he didn't even know my name but looking straight into his eyes, I replied, "Orianna Ellanore Dannaquit, m'lord."  
  
By this time, the queen had joined her husband. "Welcome." she said in a soft voice, "Do you find your rooms fitting?"  
  
"Yes," I replied, "they are wonderful and I thank you," I watched as the king beamed at the praise then continued, "but I would like to ask you for a small favor, just one little thing."  
  
The queen glanced at me shrewdly then her expression turned placid. "Please," she said, "name whatever you need,"  
  
"I would like a bit more privacy, your majesties," I said, "The ladies-in-waiting are unnecessary."  
  
The queen put a gloved hand on my arm, her face sorrowful as she said, "I am truly sorry, my dear, but that is a request that cannot be satisfied,"  
  
"Since you have almost everything you could need," the king said, "why don't we proceed to breakfast?" He held his arm out to the queen and she took it as they led the way to the dining room. Prince Alaric had materialized by my side and held out his arm as the king had done. As I laid my hand on his arm, I realized that he must've been watching as I met his parents. I looked up at him, furious for spying on me and he looked down, smirking. I didn't dare release my anger with the king and queen walking just ahead of us in the palace and he knew it. Instead, I imagined ways that I would make him suffer the way I did, the humiliation and also the pain of every single day of my life although he hadn't always been the cause.   
  
The door to the dining room was opened by another young page; the rich wood of the table and chairs gleaming softly, beautiful tapestries hung up on the stone walls, and soft carpets from exotic lands underfoot. We stepped in and the doors were closed softly behind us. 


	9. 

Chapter 9   
  
I was sprawled across the magnificent bed, weeping into the silk sheets. All my determination and hope had flown, finally broken to allow me this one moment of hopelessness in the night while all my ladies-in-waiting were sleeping. I sat up and wiped off the tears on my cheeks with a sleeve of the silk nightgown the ladies-in-waiting had given me. Suddenly I laughed at myself and the strange scene I was in. Amidst all this luxury, the would-be princess was crying! The very idea was absurd! I laughed again, hysterically and a bit helplessly.  
  
What was I supposed to do? I couldn't marry the prince! But it seemed that I had no choice in the matter. He had chosen me for some reason; we barely knew each other! The only person who seemed sympathetic to my plight was the queen but I do not think she would help me, for it was her son after all. All the other people I had met at the palace had looked at me with a mixture of pity and relief except one…the princess of a neighboring country, Jocelyn. Whenever I saw her, there was a look of scorn on her face and her gaze made me feel dirty and poor. I almost couldn't fault her, though for her father desperately wanted her to wed Prince Alaric because of the wealth of our country. She was also very beautiful, making everyone else pale in comparison with her long wavy glossy chestnut brown hair and the typical features of beauty; straight nose, large hazel eyes fringed with long lashes, and full lips.  
  
Why couldn't the prince have chosen her? Then everyone would be happy, but alas that was not to be. The king and queen had already announced our betrothal. There could be no changing now. Anyway, what could I do? A lowly baroness's daughter whose only talents were cooking and cleaning which any servant could do? The answer was nothing. Of course, I could try to escape but how could I with a flock of giggling ladies-in-waiting watching my every step? I thought about my predicament. Could I drug all of them and somehow, escape? I laughed at the ludicrousness of that idea. After all, the ladies-in-waiting would see me sneaking through the kitchens, getting herbs to put them to sleep! Or were they foolish enough not to notice? I could pretend that I needed them for something important, which it was…they were a superstitious lot, they might even think I was a witch of some sort and dare I imagine it, persuade the prince not to marry me and have me banished! I fell asleep, dreaming up foolish plots to escape.  
  
I woke up at midmorning, determined to try something, anything to escape, especially early. If I didn't do try to escape now, I would probably be lured into a sense of false security because the prince hadn't been particularly cruel to me but I knew that if we married, everything would change. I changed into a grey and black silk dress with the unwanted help of the ladies-in-waiting. Did they really think that I was as helpless as a real princess? I had breakfast brought to me and frowned when it arrived. It was only a few pieces of fruit on a tray and when I asked why I had such a scanty breakfast, the lady-in-waiting who was serving me, a particularly vapid and beautiful blonde, answered that it was so that I could keep my figure for the wedding. So that was their way of breaking me? Starving me? I laughed.   
  
After dressing, I asked for one of the ladies-in-waiting to accompany me somewhere. All the ladies-in-waiting looked askance at each other then agreed. I picked the blonde who had served me breakfast, Cara, figuring that she would be easily tricked and also superstitious. She seemed honored when I chose her and followed me dutifully out as the others stayed in my suite of rooms, straightening everything. "Could you please lead me to the kitchens?" I asked Cara.  
  
She blushed, "I'm sorry, m'lady but you aren't to be served more."  
  
I smiled condescendingly, "It isn't for something to eat, Cara. Now lead me to the kitchens." I wasn't used to ordering people around but my attempt seemed good enough as Cara began to lead me down. 


	10. 

Chapter 10   
  
  
I came back to my rooms with the help of Cara, a packet of sleepweed hidden inside my gown. I would try it tonight. Unfortunately, at mid afternoon, a summons came for me to go riding with the prince so I changed into silky blouse and a riding skirt, with slits along the sides for more freedom on the horse. I would be riding sidesaddle so why did it matter? I hid the packet of sleepweed in the inner pocket of my riding skirt then set off with Cara in tow, who now thought of herself as my official maid. I did nothing to disabuse this for it was better to have someone who wouldn't know what was happening.  
  
I went outside and found the prince and two horses waiting for me. One a beautiful white stallion and the other a golden mare with sweet tempered eyes. I curtseyed as the prince approached and Cara was dismissed. "As you may have forgotten, your majesty," I said under lowered eyelashes as he reached me, "I do not know how to ride."  
  
Amusement creeped into his voice as he replied, "As you may also have forgotten, my dear fiancée, on that long ago meeting, I told you that one day you would have to learn."  
  
I looked up into his face and saw cruel amusement within. "I suppose I must," I murmured, "Tell me what I must do."  
  
Prince Alaric raised an eyebrow. "Are you losing all your fire? I had never thought to hear you say those words." Nevertheless, he lifted me onto the mare then continued, "For your first lesson, just hold onto the reins and let her lead for she will follow my stallion. She is gentle and docile and will not throw you." I nodded and we set out, I gripping the reins tightly as I rode slightly behind the prince.  
  
By the time we reached the meadow we had been riding to, I was exhausted and saddle sore. I practically fell off the horse and onto the soft grass intermixed with wildflowers. I lay down in the grass, my nose buried in flowers and tired beyond belief. Prince Alaric came over to me and laughed. I lifted my head and bad temperedly said, "What?"  
  
He tried to look surprised and hurt, his black brows lifting just slightly. He really was gorgeous, perfect for someone like the princess, Jocelyn. But why had he chosen me? I wasn't a beauty like Jocelyn. "What did I do?" he asked innocently, something which he was far from.  
  
I sat up and abruptly asked, "Why did you choose me?"  
  
This time he really was surprised. "I've told you already," he answered, "It's because I love you."  
  
I shook my head, "I don't believe that you know the meaning of love," I told him, a bit amazed at myself, "We haven't known each other for a long time and it seems that you think love is possession. And what am I, other than another one of your many possessions?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Prince Alaric asked, his eyes hard.  
  
"Is it because I dare to defy you, that you want to control me, to break me? Or maybe you want me because I'm different from all the other people who bow down to your every gesture?" I asked him boldly, scared yet also excited. What was I saying? It didn't seem as if I could stop the blasphemous words spewing out of my mouth.  
  
Prince Alaric grabbed my hair, causing me to stand as my scalp screamed out in pain. He kissed me savagely, drawing blood, his hand clutched painfully on the back of my head. He let go, giving me just enough time to regain my balance then struck me painfully across my face, hard enough to make me head snap to the side, one of his rings cutting my cheek. "It seems you have been thinking a lot lately," he said, watching as I gently touched my stinging cheek, "That should give you a bit more to think about and also serve as a warning." He paused then said ominously, "For now."  
  
I felt angry and depressed with a lot of confusion mixed in. What were his words supposed to mean? Other than to get me confused? That I should expect to be abused? I had almost forgotten about his cruelty and his intelligence. I comforted myself with the thought that I would be leaving soon. For the rest of the picnic and the ride back, we were both silent. The prince knew he had crossed the line but he was too confident that I wouldn't escape. I gritted my teeth whenever I looked at his face, remembering him smirking at me after he had struck me, thinking that he had won. I wanted to scream at him, to show him that I would never belong to him and I would get my revenge somehow. Revenge is such a wonderful word, isn't it? 


	11. 

Chapter 11   
  
  
That night, after heavily dosing each of my ladies-in-waiting with sleepweed, I angrily tossed my few belongings into a bag but also included some of the lesser pieces of jewelry in case I ran out of money. I bound up my hair, hiding it with a kerchief once again. Peeking through the keyhole, I realized there was a guard outside my door to prevent any escape through that exit. The only other exit was the window.  
  
I paused, thinking for a moment then began tying the blankets together. Once I had read about a heroine who had done this to safely climb down a tower from a fantasy book in my late father's library. My room wasn't even that high, only about four stories from the ground but still high enough to break something if I jumped. If it had worked for the girl in the story, why not me?  
  
When I was finished, I had a long string of blankets of all sorts: heavy down, light silk, satin, that I hoped would be enough to reach the ground. I tied one end to my bed; a huge and expensive brass affair, which would definitely be able to sustain my weight, then peered out the window. There were no guards around. I threw the other end of the blankets out the window and slowly, length by length fed the rest out the window also.   
  
I peered outside once again. Fortunately, the string of blankets did reach the ground and there were still no guards to be seen who would wonder at a line of blankets being pushed out of the window. I slung my bag over my back and slowly climbed down.   
  
Only once, I looked down as I was climbing and stopped, terrified as the world seemed to try to reach up and grab me. It was a full quarter of an hour before I began climbing down again, my vertigo diminishing to a dull ache in the back of my mind.   
  
I finally dropped down onto the ground and slowly got up, looking around carefully. As I stood, a young male voice called out, "What do you think you are doing?" I turned to where the voice had come from and saw a young inexperienced soldier step out of the shadows. I ran. "Stop!" he called, running after me. The courtyard was an open area; I could spend the whole night running! I had to hide.  
  
I saw my chance as I turned a corner and there in front of me, was a tree. Quickly, I climbed up, wincing at the pain in my tired hands. The soldier ran past the tree then stopped, confused. "Where could she have gone?" he muttered to himself as he paced around the area.   
  
For half an hour, he walked around the tree, murmuring to himself as I crouched tensely among the leaves. Finally, I could stand it no longer. As he made another circuit around, I calculated then jumped down on top of him, causing him to topple over and me with him. I had torn off strips from my dress and now, tied one over his mouth and wrapped another around his wrists. When I finished with his hands, I noticed one leg was bent at a strange angle. "I'm sorry." I said, feeling guilty as I looked at his leg. It was my fault. He winced and shook his head, his green eyes full of pain. He was so young, probably only a few years older than I. "I'm sorry," I said again then stood up and began to walk away.  
  
My conscience began to prick at me as soon as I took the first steps away from the soldier and my steps became slower and slower. I felt completely guilty about breaking his leg and leaving him helpless at the base of the tree. And of course, his age also bothered me. If he had been a middle-aged man with a few battles under his belt, I wouldn't have felt as bad. I sighed then stopped and ran back to the soldier. But what would I do with him? If I released his hands, he would be able to painfully get up and alert the palace.  
  
I bent over his still form, his eyes watching my every move. "I'm taking you with me," I told him as I untied the strips binding his arms together, "If you say a word while we are in hearing distance of the palace, I will kill you." I showed him the knife and sword I had taken from him, now hanging at my waist. "It might not seem like it but I do know how to use both weapons," I informed him, hoping he understood through the haze of pain that was surely clouding his mind. He nodded. I made him put his arm around my shoulders to help take pressure off his bad leg and gripped him around the waist. Slowly, we made our way across the palace courtyard. 


	12. 

Chapter 12   
  
  
When we reached the forest surrounding the courtyard of the palace on one side, I let both of us have a rest. I took off the remaining strip from the soldier's mouth and let him take a drink of water from the bottle he had. "You're the baroness the prince is going to marry, aren't you?" he said in an accusatory tone.  
  
"What makes you say that?" I replied innocently.  
  
He pointed back to the palace. "I saw you climb down."  
  
"Why didn't you stop me?" I asked curiously.  
  
He shrugged, "I thought I would be able to catch you when you came down." He sighed then took another drink, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Shows what I know."  
  
I patted him on his shoulder sympathetically but he seemed to cringe from my touch so I took my hand away. "So who are you?"  
  
"Kirreth Aurelius." he answered, looking at the ground as his fingers nervously played with a blade of grass.  
  
I paused to think. "That name sounds familiar…" I said thoughtfully, looking at the top of his curly dark brown head. "Are you a noble?" I ventured, hoping I wasn't offending him.  
  
He nodded then looked at me. "I'm a distant good-for-nothing cousin of Alaric." He said, glaring at me challengingly as if I would disagree.  
  
I looked closely at his face and saw the family resemblance. He was almost as good looking as the prince. "But then why are you a member of the royal guard?" I asked.  
  
Once again, he looked down at the ground. "My family needed the money I would get because our dukedom's rather poor and Alaric's parents put me into the royal guard because we were related although I'm not much good."  
  
"I'm sorry," I said and began to reach out a hand but remembered in time then asked boldly, "How come you draw back whenever I touch you?"  
  
He blushed although it wasn't very visible and said, "It's hard breaking away from Alaric's orders."  
  
I drew my eyebrows in, confused. "What does that mean?"  
  
"Alaric doesn't like other people touching his possessions." he replied, turning redder.  
  
I began to get angry but my fury slipped away as I reminded myself that Kirreth was not Alaric and I shouldn't take my anger out on him. "When did he declare me as his possession?" I asked.  
  
"After the first ball, he was very jealous of all the other men who had danced with you and declared that if he saw another man touching you or talking to you, he would have them tortured and beheaded. So no one dared to dance with you or even talk to you."  
  
"Were you at the first ball?" I asked.  
  
He nodded, "Yes, you might not remember, but I actually danced with you once." After he said that, I seemed to recall his face among all the others I had danced with. "Alaric didn't like that."  
  
"Does he really love me?" I asked, my emotions becoming scrambled. I wanted him to say yes but I also wanted him to say no, I didn't know how I felt.  
  
Kirreth answered slowly, "I don't know. Sometimes he talks about you like a possession and other times…" He winced as he shifted his bad leg to a more comfortable spot. "I just don't know."  
  
"I'm truly sorry about your leg." I said, feeling guilty as I watched him, "I didn't think that would happen."   
  
He managed a small grin. "It's all right. So what are we doing now? This would probably be the first place the prince would look when he's found out that you've escaped."  
  
"I don't know." I muttered, burying my face in my hands, "I can't go to my house for they'll just send me back." I looked up suspiciously, "Why are you being so helpful?"  
  
Kirreth shrugged, "I didn't like living at the palace much." he said, "As I told you, I'm not much of a swordsman and the other nobles shunned me, including the royal family."  
  
"So what do you suggest we do?"  
  
"Well, I would like a healer for this," he pointed at his leg, "and there is a village on the other side of the village where we could probably hire someone to bring us to my father's lands."  
  
"How far away are your father's lands?" I asked, trying to calculate.  
  
Kirreth gestured around the forest as he replied, "About a week's distance away by horse when we come out of the forest. It usually takes at least four days to travel the distance of the forest, though."  
  
I groaned. Yes, I know, very unladylike but what would you have done in my situation? "And it will take even longer with your leg." I pointed out.  
  
"I suppose so. We'll add another four days then so it should take us a bit more than a fortnight to arrive at my home."  
  
"We don't have enough supplies." I told him.  
  
His face crumbled. "What did you bring?" he asked, pointing to my pack.  
  
"Clothes and money." I replied, "I wasn't able to sneak down into the kitchens."  
  
"All I had was the sword, knife, which now belongs to you, and the water." he said, frowning thoughtfully. "I suppose we could find roots and some early berries…but we have to be careful. This is an enchanted forest after all."  
  
"What?" I gasped, "This is the Enchantress's Forest? If I had known, I wouldn't have run here!"  
  
Kirreth shrugged and said, "It's out of our hands now. We can't turn back for if you enter, you can only leave through the other side."  
  
I stood up, "I suppose we should get started. I'll make you a splint. Do you know how to make a crutch?"   
  
After I had hurriedly made a splint for his leg and a crude crutch, we began to make our way through the Enchantress's Forest, just as the sun began to rise. 


	13. 

Chapter 13   
  
  
We stumbled along in the brush and forest for the allotted eight days and more. We dined on roots and berries that we found due to Kirreth's woodcraft. We dared not hunt for food because our prey could be someone enchanted or more likely, poisonous. There were many traps in the Enchantress's Forest but we managed to avoid most of them except for the quicksand and flesh eating vines. We were still alive and had a vague hope of somehow reaching the other side of the forest and finding shelter and safety in the duke's house and that was all that mattered.  
  
Finally, one clear spring morning, the trees began to thin and we ran out of the forest into the bright sunlight. Kirreth was so ecstatic and relieved that he hugged me although he quickly drew back and looked away, into the distance. This was the first time he had touched me for no reason. For some reason, I felt warm and happy for the rest of the day as we walked to the village that could be seen at the bottom of the hill we had come out upon.  
  
When we asked for shelter, a well-to-do merchant accepted three of my copper coins for shelter and a meal. He lay down mats of straw in the attic and that was where we slept. I had a dream that night about the prince. In it, Prince Alaric was very angry that I had escaped and ordering a group of soldiers to find me. He also ordered the soldiers to capture and if they had to, kill Kirreth if they found him, saying that Kirreth had betrayed him by helping me escape and deserved a prolonged painful death. When he had finished with his orders, the soldiers marched out, faces grim, knowing that if they failed, they too, would only find death waiting for them at the castle. I woke up then, shaking and almost sobbing. Was this what I had started? Was my selfishness costing lives?  
  
Kirreth was woken by my quiet sobbing and sat up, wincing as he accidentally moved his leg. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. I waved my hand at him to tell him that it was nothing but I knew that he knew that I wouldn't be crying like this for absolutely nothing. I wanted him to hold me, to comfort me but I couldn't ask for such a thing. So I tried my best to stop crying and eventually succeeded. But I didn't dare fall asleep again.  
  
When Kirreth woke up, I asked him, "Do you think the prince would send soldiers out to find me?"  
  
He thought then frowned, saying, "Probably. You are very valuable although he might not for fear that his future subjects find out." He looked at me quizzically as if asking why I had thought of that but didn't say anything.  
  
I silently handed him his crutch then we went downstairs. I asked the merchant where we could find a healer and he gave us directions to a witch-woman who lived a little way from the town then we bid him farewell.   
  
I bought some supplies with the little money we had then we began walking to the witch-woman's cottage. It wasn't far but it took us a few hours because Kirreth's leg was hurting him. It was a plain cottage, clean and surrounded by an herb garden. I knocked on the door and a wispy old voice called out, "Come in."  
  
I pushed open the door and led the way in. An old crone sat in a rocking chair, looking at us. "Are you the healer?" I asked to make sure.  
  
"Yes," she said, "And who might you be? A baroness used as a servant or a princess escaping her betrothed?" I stood aghast. How could she know that? Kirreth looked at me, shocked. He hadn't known that I had been practically a slave in my own house. "And you," the crone continued, pointing to Kirreth, "are you the bastard son of the king or the son of a poor duke?" This time it was my turn to look surprised. Kirreth, the bastard son of the king?  
  
Kirreth was furious. "Who do you think you are, to bombard us with your accusations?" he yelled. He grabbed my arm then said, "Let's go, my lady and leave this mad crone to her muttering." He began to drag me to the door although he was still using his crutch and his leg still broken but using a strength fueled by anger.  
  
I managed to shrug his hand off my arm. Kirreth stood by the door impatiently, glaring at both the witch-woman and I. "How do you know this?" I asked her.  
  
"Sometimes I see things others would miss," she said, her old face creased in a knowing smile.  
  
"Then surely you know why we are here?"   
  
The crone nodded and pointed to Kirreth's leg. "I will give you some herbs for that to quicken the knitting of the bones and it should be straight by tomorrow." She hobbled outside and I followed after. She began to pick herbs, muttering to herself as she chose. Finally, she finished picking and went back inside and began to mash the herbs into a thick paste. "Apply the paste to his leg every hour then bandage the leg. It should be completely healed by tomorrow." I thanked her and paid her two copper coins then Kirreth and I left. 


	14. 

Chapter 14   
As we walked down the dirt path that would eventually lead to Kirreth's father's manor, I asked a question that had been in my mind ever since the crone's first few remarks. "Is the king really your father?" I asked, risking his anger.   
  
He had been silent ever since we had left the witch-woman's cottage and he now looked at me in a cold unfeeling way. "I do not know how she knew but yes," he finally answered, "the king is my real father. I am the bastard prince." He spat the words out.  
  
I went over to him and held his shoulders and looked straight into his eyes although he was several inches taller than I. He flinched when I touched him but I didn't let go. "Why does that matter?" I said, "No one will think less of you for something that is not your fault. That is all in the past."  
  
Kirreth shook my hands off and looked away, into the distance. "My father does not even know. My mother told me right before I left to join the royal guard." He gave me a sidelong glance, "Was what the crone said about you true?"  
  
I nodded, "Yes," I said. "My mother died in childbirth and my father remarried a woman who already had two daughters. When my father died, my stepmother and stepsisters fired all the other servants and treated me as a servant, making me do all the work."  
  
"Is that how you met the prince?" Kirreth asked curiously, his rage forgotten.  
  
"In a way, yes," I answered, "I met him a few months before the ball when I was trying to run away. He almost ran me over so I got angry and began shouting at him. Of course, at the time, I didn't know he was the prince. When I realized my mistake, I was mortified. He recognized me from my hair," I pulled a lock of hair out of the kerchief to show him then continued, "and brought me back to the manor."  
  
Kirreth was silent as he thought over what I had told him. Then he asked, "Why did you let them do this to you?"  
  
I shrugged, "I did try to run away several times but it never seemed to work." But I did wonder myself. Why hadn't I just refused to obey their orders? I felt confused about my own decisions so I changed the subject. "It's time for your bandage to be changed," I said.  
  
We sat down by the side of the road, hidden by several bushes with brambles and I began to take off his old bandage. Just as I finished, the sound of many horses on the path alerted us to the presence of strangers. We were well screened by the brambles in a way that we could look out but the strangers could not look in.  
  
We were completely silent as a whole squadron of horse riders passed by, dressed in the green and gold of the royal guard. I waited until the last of the riders was well out of sight and the sound of horse's hooves had completely faded away. I turned to Kirreth, "I suppose he did send his soldiers after us."  
  
Kirreth's face was pale as he replied, "Perhaps they are here for another reason?"  
  
I shook my head and sighed. "What would the royal family want with a little village by the Enchantress's Forest? Do you suppose they are going to your father's manor to search for us? They do not know about your injury." I gestured toward his leg.  
  
Kirreth shrugged, "Perhaps. Or they might have questioned the villagers and found out that we had been there only a little while before and be searching for us. I suggest we stick to the brush instead of going on the road." I nodded and we started forward once again, this time walking through the brush and brambles by the side of the path. 


	15. 

Chapter 15   
  
  
  
The squadron of soldiers passed us two more times, riding back and forth before finally heading back toward the village we had left. We watched them pass for a final time then met each other's eyes, silently agreeing to stay by the side of the road where we would be better hidden. We crept along, changing his bandage every hour and at sunset reached a small hamlet, almost hidden from the road.  
  
There, we asked for shelter and food for a small amount of money and settled down for the night. The next morning, we were off again. Kirreth's leg was now completely healed and we made better time. By sunset, we had reached a gnarled birch tree which Kirreth said was a landmark which meant that we had reached a tenth of the distance. When he had said that, I had groaned causing him to laugh.  
  
In this way, we managed to travel to his foster father's castle and also evade the soldiers that still searched for us. On the eighth day, we arrived within sight of the castle. It was completely made of gray stone, weathered by the wind and rain and looked slightly forbidding. "There are probably going to be the king's soldiers at the gate," Kirreth pointed out, "Perhaps we should disguise ourselves beforehand."  
  
I scrutinized his face, trying to tell if he was joking. "And how should we disguise ourselves?" I asked.  
  
He grinned and took out a large straw hat and a handful of berries. "This," he said and scooped up a handful of mud, "and this."  
  
I looked at his supplies critically. "How?"  
  
"I will wear the straw hat and you will dye your hair with these berries, which release a brown juice. With the mud splattered all over our hands and bodies, we will look like a pair of poor dirty peasants."  
  
I looked over both of us, trying to see how the disguises would work. I had lost the kerchief a long time before and although my hair was still pinned up, it was completely tangled. The dress I wore was in tatters and I had discarded all the other clothes because they had been in even worse condition than the one I wore now. I was filthy and unwashed. Kirreth was likewise. His green uniform was now a muddy brown and unrecognizable. With the mud on our faces, I didn't think anybody would be able to tell who we were. "Fine," I agreed.  
  
When we had finished disguising ourselves, we found ourselves with a problem. "How are we supposed to hide the sword and knife?" I asked, "And what is our excuse for coming into the castle?"  
  
Kirreth stayed silent, thinking. Finally he answered, "We could pretend that we are two peasants who have come with the news that the duke's son has been found dead in the forest…"  
  
"And we are there to give the sword to the duke who will instantly recognize you." I ended for him, "That's a great plan! He'll hide us until all the soldiers leave."  
  
Kirreth nodded and we went to work.  
  
At mid-afternoon, a pair of peasants, a man and a woman arrived at the castle gates, demanding to see the duke. At first, the guards would not let them in but when they showed the sword and dagger and told them the news of Kirreth's death, the guards obliged and let them pass. They weaved their way through the daily bustle of a self sustaining community that a castle was and finally found the duke.  
  
  
  
Kirreth touched the shoulder of an older man, grey streaking his brown hair, who was surveying the repairing of a shirt of chain mail in the courtyard. "Duke, may I speak to you in private?" he asked when the older man turned around.   
  
The duke had a pleasant lean face and build, a face that had seen too many horrors in its day but was still able to laugh about them and forget. He looked puzzled then nodded. Kirreth and I followed him to a small study located within the castle. We collapsed onto the soft well-worn chairs as the duke said, "Please sit down. Now what is it you have come to tell me?"  
  
Kirreth's face was a blank as he said, "Your son, Kirreth's body has been found dead in the Enchantress's Forest. We have come to you to give you his sword and dagger and our condolences."  
  
At first, the duke's expression was sad and weary but suddenly, his expression changed to gladness and recognition. He stood up and went to Kirreth. "My boy," he said, hugging Kirreth, "thank the gods you are here and safe. What have you been doing to make the royal guards come after you?"  
  
"Sir," I said. The two men turned to me. "I am sorry to say that this is entirely my fault. I had never meant to get your son involved but circumstances forced me to. I hope you will, one day, forgive me."  
  
"And who might you be?" the duke asked, looking at me carefully. "The beautiful baroness for whom the prince has been searching for weeks? I daresay he would not recognize you if he were to see you now."  
  
I blushed and looked down at my bare feet. Kirreth saw my expression and said lightly, "Father, I think that we would both like to have a bath. Why, you could barely recognize me before! Perhaps we may talk and explain later?"  
  
"Yes, of course. I will call the servants."  
  
"No, please don't." I told the duke, "the servants gossip and if they knew we were here, the soldiers would also find out. Is there anywhere private where we could bathe?"  
  
The duke nodded and said, "There is a private bathhouse next to my bedroom. I will escort the two of you so there will be no questions asked. I have just had the bronze pipes put in, so there is no need to fill the tub with water from outside."  
  
He led us up to his bedroom and pointed out the door of the bathroom. When he left, Kirreth and I were left staring awkwardly at each other. He cleared his throat, "Well..uh…I suppose you would like to go first?"  
  
I smiled nervously then walked in. Inside, there was already a towel and soap and when I finished bathing, I wrapped myself in the towel and stepped out into the bedroom.   
  
Kirreth was still in the bedroom when I came out. He quickly looked away when he saw me then gestured toward the clothing lying on the bed. Kirreth then left to bathe, leaving me to inspect the clothing. The first was a dull brown dress which was followed by a corset then a petticoat. A comb was lying next to the clothing. I put on the clothing and began working out the knots in my hair when Kirreth came out, fully clothed in a long brown tunic and dark brown pants. I smiled at him, mouth full of hairpins as he sat down on the bed, next to me. I pinned my hair up then asked, "What now?"  
  
"I have arranged to speak to my father after dinner in his study." Kirreth replied, "For now, we stay hidden in this room. He has told the servants that they are not to clean his room today for he supposedly has important paperwork lying around." He blushed as he said it for no reason that I knew of.  
  
"Well, then what shall we do?" I asked, lounging on the bed. I glanced around the room. On one wall, there was a bookshelf, filled with books. On another was a tapestry depicting a war of long ago. The wall across from where the bed faced was the one with a door and the last wall held a large window with a window seat beneath it.  
  
Kirreth looked uncomfortable as he said, "Um…do you read? If you like, you can take a book," he gestured toward the bookshelf, "and read at the window seat."  
  
"Yes," I replied, walking over to the bookshelf, "I can read. My father taught me before my mother died." There were many books with titles like "How To Make Your Farm More Prosperous" and "How To Protect Your Castle During A Siege". I finally found a small thin book, hidden in the corner, which was supposedly about the magical lands beyond our country. It was bound in leather that was dyed blue and dust flew out when I opened the book. The lettering was faded but the writing could still be read. I carried it over to the wide window seat and sat down.  
  
"What do you have there?" Kirreth asked curiously, peering down at the book, "I've never seen that here before." He sat down next to me to get a better view of the book.  
  
"It's about the foreign lands where people do magic," I answered, showing him.  
  
"Really? I wouldn't have thought that my father would keep a book like that around. He dislikes magic and the use of it. Let me see."  
  
So we read the book together until the light had faded, learning about the magical lands and creatures that didn't exist in our part of the world and waiting for the duke to meet us. 


	16. 

Chapter 16   
  
The door creaked open and both Kirreth and I sprang up, hiding the book behind us guiltily. But it was only the duke. "Did anybody come in while I was away?" the duke asked anxiously.  
  
"No, my lord," I said, curtsying, "We were perfectly safe."  
  
"Thank the gods." he said, "If you are discovered, we are all doomed. Now can you please sit down and explain to me what had happened to make you both fugitives from the prince?"  
  
First, I told my part of the story, about meeting the prince, the three balls, and what happened afterward. When I came to the part about the prince hitting me, I stole a look at Kirreth to see his reaction. He looked straight ahead, not at me but his expression was terrible, cold and hard with suppressed rage. When I had done, Kirreth told his part in short sentences, leaving out nothing but not giving out much details either. When we had finished, the duke nodded and said, "I can see why you would have to hide. But where? I do not think there are any places here that are truly safe."  
  
Kirreth hesitated then carefully asked, "If I remember correctly, was there not a valley in the west of the manor?"  
  
"Yes, there is."  
  
"And wasn't there a deserted house built right into the rock of the cliffs surrounding the valley?"  
  
A look of surprise quickly crossed the duke's face. "Why, you are right! For anyone who doesn't know of it, it looks exactly like the cliff face. That would be the perfect place! I will send you down with supplies to restore the house and pretend that you are merely two servants who are bringing supplies down to the royal guard in the village." We agreed upon that plan then the duke left, to get supplies that would help us carry it out.  
  
"I haven't been here for a long time," Kirreth confessed as we made our way to the hidden cliff house.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, "Do you not remember the path?"  
  
Kirreth shook his head, "I do remember the path. I meant that I do not know in what condition the house is in."  
  
We came to a particularly rocky spot which needed all my attention so it was a while before I answered, "It doesn't matter," I said, "I had been working as a servant for my stepfamily for many years before I met the prince. Or do you think I'm too proud to soil my hands with a little dirt?"  
  
Kirreth looked down, "I had forgotten. I didn't think you were too proud, I was just thinking of you as a real baroness or princess who would not know what to do. Forgive me."  
  
"You are forgiven," I said condescendingly then laughed, "We've been traveling together for weeks and now you start acting as if I am still the prince's betrothed?"  
  
Kirreth grinned and then, suddenly, we were in front of our new home.  
  
If I had been alone, I would have passed it by, never suspecting that it was really a house carved into the rock. The doorway was a tiny gap between two slabs of rock that conveniently hid it from two sides so that it was barely noticeable. The inside consisted of two rooms, the bedroom and a large area in front. Dust covered every surface but it was otherwise clean with no sign of wildlife other than a spider or two. There was a small table in the middle of the larger area and a place to build a fire off to the sides. Shelves were carved into the stone walls, some holding pots and utensils. The bedroom had in it, two mats of straw with a pillow on each. I put down my sack and immediately began taking out clothes and food, stacking them onto shelves. Kirreth did the same then turned and looked at me, a silly grin on his face. "What?" I asked, puzzled.  
  
"The duke knows me well, indeed." Kirreth said, slowly reaching into his sack and pulling out a board and a small pouch. He was still grinning when he asked, "Chess?"  
  
I shook my head, "I don't know how to play. Ladies are not taught war games."  
  
"It isn't really a war game," Kirreth argued happily as he began to set up the pieces on the table, "It's a game to teach strategy. And I can teach you."  
  
I hung back, "Well, I don't really think---"  
  
"It will be a way to pass the time," Kirreth wheedled, "What else is there to do in this place?"  
  
I plopped into the stool across from him. "I'm going to win." I said, grinning back at him.  
  
"Whatever you say, Princess Orianna Ellanore Dannaquit Vaerllyr," Kirreth shot back.  
  
I gasped, "How could you! I am never going to marry him! Just for that, I am going to play with no mercy! I want to see you grovel at my feet." This time, my smile was menacing.  
  
"Don't I already, Your Royal Highness? Anyway, you are still betrothed to Prince Alaric." Kirreth said with an equally menacing smile.  
  
"Teach me." I commanded sternly, barely suppressing a grin. And that was how we began our first day in the house in the cliffs. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Days, weeks, months passed and still the soldiers waited for us in the valley below. It was a risky business and tedious. Kirreth and I spent the time playing chess and talking. Sometimes we argued and wouldn't speak to each other afterwards, bringing a tense angry silence into the house in the cliffs. But after a few days, one of us would break down and apologize, yearning for the sound of a human voice. Kirreth still flinched slightly when I touched him but he was starting to relax around me, as the days at the palace fled our minds. But sometimes, he would stare at me with a tragic expression and when I asked him what was wrong, he would sigh and turn away. At those times, I would leave him alone, thinking he was reliving his horrible life at the palace and would rather banish those memories alone. It was lonely, at times, knowing that the only person you could talk to was always around so there was nothing to talk about, but we survived without any outer signs of madness, although inner I'm not sure about. But it all came to an end one crisp autumn morning…

I was staring moodily through the doorway, a ripped shirt I was in the middle of stitching in my lap, when I saw the duke come running up the path toward the house. I was surprised because this was the first time he had dared to visit us, in case all his actions were reported to the soldiers. A few feet away from the entrance, he stopped, wiped the sweat from his forehead and schooled his face into a placid expression then began walking sedately toward us. I stood up but waited for the duke to come inside, motioning to Kirreth that we had a visitor.

The duke walked in, a happy grin plastered on his face which immediately made me feel suspicious. "Father!" Kirreth exclaimed, "Why are you here?"

A frantic expression came over the duke's face although the smile stayed. "I am glad to tell you, my son, that the soldiers have finally left us for good. Now you can both return to the castle."

"What is wrong?" I asked, suspicious. His actions conflicted with his words. There was definitely something wrong.

The duke didn't answer me. Instead, he shook his head then said, in forced words, "Come back to the castle."

"Excuse me, my lord, but may Kirreth and I consult in the other room?" I asked, trying to catch Kirreth's eye with no success.

"What is there to consult?" the duke countered, his eyes showing his fear and pleading, "No. You may not leave my presence. We are all leaving to go to the castle." I sighed and looked at Kirreth but he did not look back at me. Kirreth walked to the cabinets and shelves and began taking things off of them. "No!" the duke exclaimed, "There is no time! I mean, we can always bring them later. Let us leave now."

"Yes, father." Kirreth replied then began walking out of the door.

The duke began to follow then looked back at me, raising his eyebrows at seeing me just standing in the middle of the room. "Come on!" he growled nervously, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Whatever my lord commands." I whispered then followed Kirreth, the duke behind us, making sure we were going.

The trip toward the castle was silent and uncomfortable for both the duke and I. Kirreth did not seem to notice the tension as he led us blithely toward his home. As soon as we neared the castle, I knew. I turned shocked eyes at the duke who only looked back, pleading for forgiveness. Kirreth seemed not to notice anything, gazing off into the distance.

As we walked into the courtyard of the castle, we were immediately seized by the royal guard who were disguised as the duke's guards. As ropes were tied around our wrists and ankles tightly, the duke went to Kirreth, his eyes wet, "I am sorry, my son, but I had no choice. Forgive me."

Kirreth stared over his shoulder, his face blank. "There is nothing to forgive. I deserve this for what I have done and the things I have yearned of doing." I was surprised and shocked at his answer. What did he mean? What had he done? Why did he not care that his father had betrayed him and that he would probably die? I felt sick at heart as I listened to his words.

From the duke's expression, he was as shocked as I. "But what have you done? Other than helping the baroness?"

Kirreth sighed then cast a sad glance at me. "My guilty conscious forces me to tell you. I am guilty of loving the prince's bride." He did not look at me as he said this.

I was shocked, astonished. For this, he would die? "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked softly. "If I had known…"

"It is not for me to tell. My guilt would eventually have killed me anyway." he replied, still not looking at me. "I cannot betray my prince in this way."

"How could it not be yours to tell?" I shouted, angry, "And why would you care about betraying the prince? The prince is nothing!"

"I pledged my loyalty to him and his family."

"That doesn't matter!"

Kirreth looked at me sadly and replied, "It matters to me. I would be without honor if I betrayed my prince like that and without honor, I would be nothing. At least, when we escaped together, I would not be betraying my prince for how would I know his bride was not supposed to climb out of her tower and break my leg?" He managed a faint smile and I smiled back, tears running down my cheeks.

The guards had been listening the whole time and now interrupted. "How sad," one jeered, wiping away an imaginary tear mockingly, "now there are even more reasons of how you have betrayed the prince." He leaned down confidentially and said, "So has she been in your bed yet? The prince only likes virgins, remember."

Kirreth lunged at the guard but the other guard held him back by the wrists. "I would never dream of it!" he said angrily.

The guard grinned. "I bet you have dreamed of it," he said, smiling knowingly, "she is a pretty morsel although not quite to my taste." He then leered at me.

I was horrified at what they were saying. How could they talk about me? "Do not forget," I said coldly to the guard, "there are others around who will report back what you have just said." That shut him up for a time as Kirreth and I were thrown on horses, I riding sidesaddle in front of one of the guards and Kirreth thrown across the saddle like a bag of cheap supplies. It had begun to rain so in rain, we rode toward the palace.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"I knew you would come back to me, darling," Prince Alaric smirked as I was brought before him. I glared at him silently. He did not deserve words, this unnatural son of a king. "No answer?" Prince Alaric asked, raising an eyebrow, "Who has broken your spirit?"

I spit in his face as an answer. He wiped the spit from his face then slapped me, hard. Glaring at me the whole time, he gestured to a manservant standing discreetly in the corner. "Lock this wench in the pavilion." The manservant bowed and left, soon coming back with two guards who grabbed me by the arms and marched me away. I turned back only once and saw the prince calmly take out a dagger, make sure I was watching, then touch the tip with one finger. Blood welled up and smiling, he held it up to me, giving me a warning. A warning of what, I wasn't sure.

The pavilion they brought me to was obviously made for luxury, for a midnight rendezvous. But it had a strong lock and was very sturdy. It didn't matter. I wasn't planning to escape. After all, they had taken away everything I had treasured. Even Kirreth…I refused to think of him. Now that he had told me what was in his heart, I recognized that I felt the same way for him, remembering how I had treasured each touch, each smile and still did. But he had given himself up without a fight. In a way, I thought his loyalty to his future king noble and to be admired but I was also very very angry with him. And the next time I saw him, I would make sure he knew how angry I was.

I sank down into the cushions and looked around me. The pavilion was in the shape of a pagoda but the windows were made of strong stained glass and inside, heavy brocade curtains could be drawn over them. One long couch went around the entire inside of the pavilion, littered with pillows and cushions. There was a small table in the center of the round room. And a door, nicely hidden by a tapestry, opened to the outhouse. That was all. There was nothing to do in a place like this other than sleep and think. I decided on sleeping, to preserve my energy although thinking didn't take much energy either.

I slept till dusk. When I woke up, I was confused by my surroundings but remembered a moment later where I was. The last rays of the sun shone on the many cushions in the pavilion as darkness began to descend. I stood up and the door opened. A little girl came in, swept me a curtsey and began lighting candles in the sconces set in the walls, their flickering light eventually filling the room. I watched silently and as she was about to leave, I said, "Don't leave yet." She looked at me questioningly. "Tell me where the soldier Kirreth is." I whispered, suddenly desperate. The little girl shook her head mutely. "Please," I begged, "I will give you anything. Anything you could ever want." The little girl shook her head again, sadly, then pointed to her mouth and waved her hand. I finally understood. She was a mute. Prince Alaric wasn't stupid and I had underestimated him once again. I dismissed her then and turned away to watch the shadows outside, angry with myself for not realizing, for not being observant enough.

When I turned around, she was still there. "What?" I asked, wondering what she was doing here. The girl pointed outside to the diminishing rays of sunlight and pantomimed it rising. Then she put her hands around her neck and hung limp as if she had been hanged. The message was clear: Kieran would be hanged at dawn. "Tomorrow?" I asked, hoping it wasn't so. I felt instant relief as she shook her head. "When?" I asked eagerly. I might be able to escape if I had about a week although I hadn't yet thought up a plan. A few weeks would be even better. The little girl held up three fingers. Three days. I almost cried but regained my composure to dismiss the girl. As soon as the door was locked and bolted behind her, I wept. I couldn't escape and find Kirreth in less than three days. And Prince Alaric must've known it.

I opened my tired eyes the next morning when I heard the door unbolted. Prince Alaric entered and as the door closed behind him, I saw two guards outside. "So you are awake, my beauty." he said, walking closer to where I lay.

I closed my eyes again and tried to shut him out but when his hand touched my bare calf, my eyes flew open and my whole body stiffened. I jerked away from him, dislodging his hand. "Don't touch me." I warned him, my entire body tense.

He smiled lazily, his eyes half lidded. "I couldn't help myself," he drawled, "Your body was so enticingly displayed. Was that how you managed to capture Kirreth in your snare?"

His words jabbed at me like knives and I began doubting myself. Suppose Kirreth didn't love me? Suppose it was just lust? I frantically searched my memory, trying to recall everything I had done that might have been inappropriate. I had been careless, enjoying my freedom.

My worry must've shown in my face because Prince Alaric moved closer to me, close enough to whisper, "It doesn't matter. Soon you will be mine." into my ear. I shuddered but didn't move as one hand slid to go around my waist. All was lost. I knew that what he said was true and I could do nothing about it.

I turned toward him, once again noting his soft black hair and long lashes, his beautiful blue eyes and decided. I leaned against his side and said, "If you let Kirreth free, I will marry you." There. I had said what was needed. Now all I needed was his agreement.

Alaric laughed. I tried to move away but his arm drew me closer so that I was leaning on his chest. His lips on my hair, he said, "Do you really believe I would set him free? And you would have to marry me anyway, no matter what occurs. I know what you were thinking before, that it would be easier for you to escape once we are married. You really should not underestimate me, my betrothed. Once we are married, you will be under even greater _protection_ from all those other people." He drawled the word protection, making it sound like a great honor.

I sighed softly. He had finished off my last hope. I tried to look on the bright side as he kissed my hair then my neck. He was a prince, after all, and a very handsome one at that. He was young and wealthy and intelligent. I smiled faintly as I thought, but what did that matter after he had beaten me a few times? I was sure he would. Then he would take a mistress or two when my looks were gone. There was nothing to look forward to.

"What are you smiling at?" Alaric asked, looking as young and forsaken as a little boy who had been left out of a joke. His hair was in his face so I smoothed it back into place as he looked at me. If only he always looked as innocent as he did now. If only he _was_ as innocent as he looked.

He broke the image as he grinned then kissed me, his soft lips against mine. I kissed him back but without feeling. As he broke away, he looked down at me, his eyes puzzled. "What?" I asked, feeling a bit dazed. He shook his head then kissed me again, harder, more insistent. Then he pulled back suddenly and got up, striding to the door.

I watched, confused as he opened the door then turned to look back at me. "Before I forget," he said, his voice one tone, "the maid who came yesterday was bid not to talk as her mother was held captive in the dungeons. Has she spoken to you?"

I shook my head then answered, "Not one word. I had thought she was a mute."

Prince Alaric smiled cruelly, "What a pity. I suppose I'll have to keep my promise of letting her mother go instead of torturing her as I had planned." He sighed dramatically, watching my face. "Oh well, there are always more where she came from."

"How could you?" I asked, my voice so cold that I barely recognized it as my own, "Why are you telling me this?"

He grinned but the grin did not quite reach his eyes. "So that you will have no illusions when we are married." he answered, "I may torture the mother, after all to teach you not to question the decisions of your prince and future king." He then opened the door wider and slipped out, the door shutting firmly behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

I watched as yet another day disappeared, the sun setting in the distance as shadowy fingers reached to engulf the land. After tonight, there would only be one more day. I felt like screaming at the unfairness of it all. Why? Why couldn't I have what I wanted, just once? But I composed myself after a moment of glaring out the window, teeth clenched tightly. I couldn't afford to let myself get out of control. If _he_ found out I cared that much about Kirreth, he would just make it worse. At least, hanging was a quick death. Kirreth would not suffer as much as others had. I scolded myself; there was no use in thinking this way. I would save Kirreth and myself from the future the prince planned for us. Nobody could control the fates.

That night, I began planning. After the girl, a different one, came to light the candles and had left, I began breaking the wooden table into bits. There was nothing heavy or hard enough in the room, so I climbed on top and jumped on it, trying to muffle the sound as much as possible. The table creaked. Another jump. The table groaned and I fancied I heard the sound of wood splintering. Another and this time, I was sure the wood was starting to come apart. Just as I thought it would almost be time for the table to collapse, I softly jumped off the table. Slowly, I began working the legs of the table loose, wincing every time the wood groaned and listening intently for the guards to burst in and ask what I was doing. I knew that there were two guards outside but hopefully, they would not be alert and wouldn't notice anything until it was too late.

After I had gotten the legs of the table off, I began smashing the table, as best as I could. When I had finished, I piled the pieces near the door, not directly in front of it but a bit off to the side. Taking a candle off one of the sconces, I set the small flicker of flame on a small piece of wood, hoping it would catch. It did. I quickly set the wood on the pile and watched as the flames began to engulf the wood, growing hotter and brighter. As I watched, gently fanning the flames, an errant ember flew out and struck the wooden door, making it catch on fire.

Smoke began filling the room and I realized what a danger it could be. Hoping the door would collapse soon; I wrapped my fist in a blanket for protection and pounded on the door as the flames ate away at its wood. The door gave an ominous creak and the two guards outside finally seemed to notice the fire and smoke filling the air by giving a shout. One of the guards fiddled with the lock and bolt as I waited on the other side of the door, unsure of what to do. The door opened and before the guard could do anything, I threw a cushion at his face and slipped out into the dark night.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The other guard was nowhere to be seen. I presumed that he had gone to get help to put out the fire while the first guard was to get me safely out. Well, here I was, safe and free for the moment. I had a sudden urge to laugh but stifled it as I moved through the shadows. The first guard had pursued me for a time but I had managed to evade him until he had finally given up. Now where was I to go? I did not know where Kirreth was held.

I searched in the dark for a suitable place to hide, flickering torches occasionally lighting the way as people ran by. Finally, I found the stables, the musty smell of horse permeating the air. This would probably be the last place they would expect a would-be princess to hide, unless they thought I would take a horse to run away. I slipped in and found that all the grooms and stable boys were absent, probably helping to put out the fire. I quickly released one of the horses and smacked it on its hindquarters toward the forest, hoping that would make my searchers think that I had ridden the horse away.

Torches lit the stable and in a corner, I found a pile of stable boy uniforms. Taking off my dress so that I wore only my underclothes, I donned one of the uniforms that fit me moderately well; stable boys being rather small. I then hid my dress underneath the pile of uniforms so I could burn it later. I bound up my hair and tucked it under the cap that came with the uniform then darkened my skin with some dirt.

Right at that moment, a man strode into the stable and saw me. "You there! Boy, saddle up my horse!" he called. I looked up, as if startled then hurried to obey him. Thankfully, I did know how to take care of horses as after my father had died, the stable boy and groom had been dismissed and all the horses except two sold. But now, I encountered another problem, which horse was his? It was obvious he was a noble of some sort from his bearing and clothes, so that excluded the old and weak horses. I chose a black stallion that had a proud tilt to his head and was built for speed and began saddling it. The man came into the light and said, "No! Use the saddle and tack in the corner! Quickly now or I'll have you whipped!" I looked around and saw a gleaming saddle, embroidered with silver thread and tassels and matching tack next to it and began taking off the old saddle, glad that I had been lucky enough to choose the right horse. As I hurriedly saddled the horse again, I snuck inconspicuous looks at the man. He was walking around the stalls, looking at each horse, the torches casting light on his midnight black hair and eyes. He was dressed in black velvet with silver thread shot through the cloth and a sword hung at his side, which seemed purely decoration. I presumed that a ball had just taken place and had been interrupted by my fire and felt insanely glad that I had ruined the prince's entertainment.

I finished all the preparations and led the stallion out of its stall and the stable. His owner was already outside and said, "Strange how a fire can just start like that, isn't it?" I mumbled a yes. He turned around and looked intently at me then said, "I asked you a question."

I pitched my voice an octave lower and replied, "Yes, m'lord." For some reason, the man laughed. Then he leaped up onto his horse and before I knew what was happening, he scooped me up and placed me in front of him, his arm gripping me tightly and at the same time urging the horse into a gallop.


End file.
